This invention relates to a remote control and monitor means and more particularly to a remote control and monitor means which is used to control and monitor an asbestos abatement action being conducted within an enclosed work area.
Airborne asbestos contamination in buildings is a significant environmental problem. Various diseases have been linked with industrial exposure to airborne asbestos, and the extensive use of asbestos products in buildings has raised concerns about exposure to asbestos in nonindustrial settings. Surveys conducted by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) estimate that asbestos-containing materials can be found in approximately 31,000 schools and 733,000 other public and commercial buildings in this country.
In an effort to avoid the hazards associated with exposure to airborne asbestos, abatement actions or procedures are being extensively conducted and the Environmental Protection Agency has published a booklet entitled "Guidance for Controlling Asbestos-Containing Materials in Buildings". During the abatement action, one or more air filtration units, usually several air filtration units, are positioned throughout the work site to filter the air in the work area.
During the abatement action, it is extremely important that the filter condition be monitored for each of the air filtration units located within the enclosed work area. Normally, the air filtration units are manually operated or controlled within the enclosed work area and it is necessary for the worker to go through the prescribed procedure for entering the work area and for leaving the same each time the worker enters the enclosed work area to either control the air filtration units or to monitor the condition of the filters therein.
In most asbestos abatement actions, it is necessary that a negative air pressure be maintained within the enclosed work area to ensure that asbestos fibers do not escape from the work area. Heretofore, it was extremely difficult, if not impossible, to determine whether negative air pressure does exist within the work area, and to document its existence.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a remote control for remotely controlling and monitoring the operation of air filtration units located within an enclosed work area wherein an asbestos abatement action is being conducted.
A further object of the invention is to provide a remote control-monitor means which has the ability to monitor the filter condition of the air filtration units located within an enclosed work area wherein an asbestos abatement action is being accomplished.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a remote control-monitor means for use in the described environment wherein means is provided for ascertaining whether the desired negative air pressure exists within the enclosed work area.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which includes an audio/visual alarm means for alerting workers to the fact that a filter in an air filtration unit has become clogged.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described including an audio/visual alarm which indicates that the desired negative pressure has been lost within the enclosed work area.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.